


That Big Ol' Brain

by snowballschance35



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Distressing Situations, Multi, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, then, we’re gonna have to jump start that big ol’ brain of yours, then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Big Ol' Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Are you looking for something kind of porny, kind of terrifying, with a few cuddles? Well, you've come to the right place Also, excuse to talk about Eliot in his belt buckle because I have a lot of feelings about it. A note about anything triggery about the terrifying part at the end, if you're worried. It's in reference to The Gravedigger Job.

God, did this man never _listen_?

“What part of ‘un-hackable’ don’t you understand? There’s only one way into this server and that would be a miracle!”

“Well, it’s a good thing miracles are what you specialize in, Hardison.” Nate informed him, infuriating smirk firmly in place before he got to his feet, the barstool under him sliding against the hardwood floor of McRory’s with an earthy groan. He popped his hat on his head and made his way to the loft upstairs.

“How am I supposed to…?” Hardison started, half to himself, half to the universe in general, hoping the answer would be bestowed on him.

“Figure it out!” Nate called over his shoulder. “Everyone’s counting on you!”

Hardison scrubbed a hand over his face and after seemingly no time at all, he was standing at the monitors in the loft, code flying over the screens before his dry, tired, watery eyes.

Everyone’s counting on you.

_Everyone’s counting on you._

“Hey.”

Hardison turned.

Parker and Eliot smirked at him.

Parker’s blue eyes sparked with mischief as she looked at him with heat through her eyelashes, her sinfully ruby red lips pulled into a smile. She had one long, lean, creamy arm thrown over Eliot’s broad shoulder, her hand on the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hand wrapped around her waist, the hem of her tank pulled up for his searching fingers to feel her skin as she pressed against him. Her blonde hair shone as it lay across her shoulders. She rested her other hand on Eliot’s chest possessively. The curves of her body moved against him and Hardison’s mouth went dry.

Eliot was leaning against the kitchen counter, his ass resting on the edge of the marble counter top, one hand casually slipped into the pocket of his jeans up to his last knuckle. His belt buckle gleamed, the silver always caught Hardison’s eye when the hitter wore it, the metal shining on Eliot’s hips like a crown. His black undershirt was tucked into his pants, the sight of Eliot’s muscles moving under the tight fabric made Hardison breathless. His hair was sleek, soft, and loose, a few tendrils falling in front of his blue eyes.

Both of them were looking at Hardison hungrily.

“H-hey.” Hardison stuttered back after a few seconds of shock.

_Sweet Lord help me._

“We need some attention.” Parker cooed.

“You gonna come here or are we gonna have to come over there and get you?” Eliot purred.

Hardison swore he felt something in his brain short-circuit.

“I-I-I-I…I can’t…I have to…have to…” Hardison couldn’t form his mouth around the words as Parker slid away from Eliot and moved toward him like fluid, her eyes boring into him, moving around the couch. Eliot pushed off from the counter and stalked toward him predatorily, following Parker’s lead. “I h-have to figure this out.”

“You figure everything out.” Parker put both her hands on his chest and rubbed them up to his shoulders. She pulled him against her, her body warm against his. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered against the shell of his ear. “Everything.”

“Wh-what if I can’t?” Hardison asked breathlessly.

He felt Eliot’s solid presence behind him. Strong fingers burrowed under the hem of Hardison’s t-shirt, calloused fingers massaged up the smooth skin of his back before blunt nails dragged themselves back down to the waistband of his pants.

“Well, then, we’re gonna have to jump start that big ol’ brain of yours, then.” Eliot drawled over his shoulder,.

Hardison felt his eyes flutter shut at the feel of Parker and Eliot against him.

 

Then everything went cold.

The graveyard was grey…the sky, the earth, the stones…

Hardison’s eyes flew open to find himself staring at four headstones.

_Nathan Ford…Sophie Deveraux…Par_ -…Elio-

“No…no…” Hardison sank to his knees in front of the last two headstones.

_Parker_

_Eliot Spencer_

_Everyone’s counting on you._

_Everyone counted on you._

Hardison buried his fists into two handfuls of earth. One in the dirt covering of Parker’s grave, the other in the ground covering Eliot’s.

That’s when he heard it.

The thumping.

He cast watery eyes around for the source of the sound, then realized it was…

…it was…

…it was coming form the graves.

As if they…they…

…as if they were trapped.

Hardison clawed at the earth desperately, dirt flying everywhere, but none of it moving off the graves. He felt panic rise in his throat like bile when he realized he wouldn’t be able to save them…he can’t…

The ground begain to pull him under, pull him away from the graves, away from his friends’ and lovers’ salvation. He screamed and struggled as the ground began to swallow him up.

 

Hardison sucked in a hungry breath as he awoke in his own bed, feeling as if he could never get enough oxygen. He felt his heart try to hammer its way out of his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Slower.”

Hardison looked over and saw Parker looking at him curiously, lying on her side her head on the pillow, her eyes a gentle question as she laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Try to hold a breath in before you breathe it out.” Parker instructed. Hardison inflated his lungs and held it for a moment before releasing it, already feeling the technique slow his heart bit by bit.

“You want to talk about it?” Eliot’s quiet rumble came from Parker’s other side, his eyes still closed, one arm tucked behind his head, quiet, patient, solid as Eliot always was. Hardison swallowed the last dreg of panic from his throat.

“E-everyone was counting on me. Everyone…I didn’t…I couldn’t…” Hardison struggled to find the words as his voice trailed off.

Parker’s mouth twisted thoughtfully for a brief moment before she rolled closer to him and shimmied over his body, landing on his other side and scooting him over so he was sandwiched between her body and Eliot’s. Eliot wordlessly rolled to wrap a strong arm around Hardison’s torso as Parker’s arm snaked up his chest and wrapped around the side of his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled into his side.

“Darlin’, for a smart guy, you sure are an idiot.” Eliot breathed against his skin without opening his eyes.

“Hey, man-“

“You’re not alone.” Parker interrupted the bickering before it started. Hardison looked at her soft, angelic features as she closed her eyes. “We count on you, but you count on us, too. We count on each other. You’re not alone, remember?”

Hardison blinked a few times as his words to her echoed in his head. He felt his face relax into a fond smile, staring at Parker and Eliot as he lay safe and warm between them.

He wasn’t alone.

“Oh, and my subconscious may have dressed you both up as porn stars.” Hardison mentioned casually.

“You _what_?” Eliot growled into Hardison’s chest

“Eliot would make an awesome porn star.” Parker approved.

“Ya damn right he would.”

“Damn it, Hardison.”

“Parker said it.” Hardison defended.

“You agreed with her.”

“I sure did.” Hardison admitted proudly. “I’m gonna try to have a dream about that time you guys were dressed up as Han and Leia.”

“That was supposed to be your birthday present.” Eliot growled. “My birthday present is never talkin’ about it.”

“It wasn’t that bad. I liked the light sword.” Parker yawned helpfully.

“Light Saber. And I ain’t talking about it.” Eliot rumbled sleepily. “Go to sleep.”

Hardison felt his smile grow as he let his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a dream that has a heavy implication that Nate, Sofie, Parker, and Eliot have been buried alive and Hardison can't save them.


End file.
